


Since I've Been Loving You

by urlchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlchanbaek/pseuds/urlchanbaek
Summary: Ontem não havia dado certo, mas hoje Baekhyun estava decidido a se afastar de Chanyeol.  Ele só não contava com o fato de que iria encher a cara e ligar para o mais alto.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Since I've Been Loving You

Ontem não havia dado certo, mas hoje Baekhyun estava decidido a se afastar de Chanyeol. 

Então, ele demorou a entender o que o rapaz fazia vindo em sua direção, até perceber que ele mesmo havia ligado para o mais alto depois de encher a cara. O pouquinho de sobriedade que ainda restava tentava se convencer de que só fez aquilo como uma forma de aproveitar um pouco antes de se despedir. Já a parte tomada pelo álcool comemorava pelo simples fato de ser Chanyeol.

E lá estava o senhor Park, de gravata ainda apertada e os botões da do terno de linho rigorosamente abotoados. Chanyeol apoiou a maleta no chão, vindo em direção ao rapaz que cheirava a soju. Baekhyun encontrava-se andando pela praça com a roupa toda amassada e os cabelos selvagens que iam para todas as direções. Se ele tivesse um espelho, provavelmente ficaria envergonhado das bochechas excessivamente vermelhas em conjunto com a cara amassada. 

— Você está bem?  — A voz rouca do mais alto era como música para os ouvidos do Byun, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, a risada que saiu foi o melhor que conseguiu. 

Baekhyun olhou para cima: as estrelas enfeitavam o céu e estavam quase tão bonitas quanto os olhos de Chanyeol, que eram na sua opinião, os astros mais delicados que Deus já criou. E olha que Baekhyun nem era alguém religioso. Mas é inadmissível que o acaso tenha sido capaz de criar alguém como Park. Porque até os defeitos dele eram friamente  — ou calorosamente, como Baekhyun gostava de chamar  — calculados.

E olhando para aquela situação onde Baekhyun mal conseguia se manter em pé direito, era difícil convencer alguém que o rapaz odiava ficar bêbado. Ele sempre achou o gosto de álcool terrível e a ressaca do dia seguinte dificultava bastante as coisas. Contudo, como um velho amigo chinês já o havia alertado, não existe nada melhor que um pouco de soju para ignorar o mundo. Justamente por isso decidiu que daria um pouco de lucro para o dono do bar hoje. 

Dias assim não aconteciam com muita frequência. Só de vez em quando, nos momentos em que todo tintilar de copo e risadas de desconhecidos serviam para abafar o que passava em sua cabeça. Chegava a ser irônico que o momento mais barulhento da noite, fosse o que o deixava mais calmo. Baekhyun gostaria de ficar leve daquela forma o dia inteiro. Gostaria que toda aquele tsunami de pensamentos e expectativas irracionais que o atormentavam nos momentos de sobriedade simplesmente parassem. Ele queria poder respirar um pouco em um lago parado só para variar, ao invés de ter que ficar nadando para não morrer afogado com tudo aquilo preso na garganta. 

Além disso, Baekhyun gostaria de ligar para Chanyeol e não precisar se justificar depois. Poder agir de maneira inconsequente e jogar a culpa toda no álcool como qualquer adulto maduro faria. Mas, Baekhyun definitivamente não era alguém associado à maturidade. Por isso quando viu Park não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer. 

Gostaria de poder ser sincero com o homem à sua frente. Olhar diretamente nos seus olhos e dizer: quero você. Nós. Apenas nós. Talvez até mesmo aproveitar a coragem repentina da embriaguez para pedir que ele ficasse para sempre ou que nunca mais desse as caras. Mas tinha tanto medo do que iria ouvir como resposta, assustava a ideia de uma mudança entre os dois, mas lhe aterrorizava mais ainda a ideia de que nada fosse mudar. Então ao invés de falar, simplesmente vomitou. A cereja do bolo. 

— Chanyeol-ah!  — Byun se agarrou no mais alto, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma pequena gargalhada. Park levou o rapaz para se sentar no banco, e deu umas tapinhas em sua costa, além de entregar um lenço de bolso para que o rapaz limpasse os lábios. 

— Você está bem? Acho que passou um pouco do ponto hoje. — O tom preocupado do mais alto fez Baekhyun se sentir um pouco melhor. 

_ Ele se importa _ , repetia para si mesmo quase como um mantra, mas uma pequena parte do seu cérebro lhe dizia exatamente o contrário: você o atrapalha. O fez sair do trabalho para passar por uma situação inconveniente como essa, você não tem o mínimo de noção, Baekhyun? Era difícil lembrar de esconder as emoções enquanto se está bêbado, então não foi uma surpresa que Park logo percebeu que havia algo de errado com tudo aquilo. 

— Aconteceu algo de ruim hoje?  — As mãos passeavam pelo cabelo do mais baixo, tentando organizar o emaranhado de fios pretos. Byun fechou os olhos, deixando-se aproveitar um pouco da carícia.

— Desculpe por te incomodar sempre… 

— Não é um incômodo. Não quando é sobre você, Baekhyun. 

E naquele momento, mesmo sujo de vômito, Park ainda exalava o mesmo brilho de sempre. A forma como Chanyeol o olhava... Baekhyun precisava tanto que fosse real. Mas quem era ele para reclamar sobre algo no fim das contas? Ele havia escolhido estar ali, tinha tomado  — mesmo que impulsivamente  — todas as decisões que o levaram a estar naquela situação: Era só um lobo em pele de cordeiro, um mentiroso compulsivo tão habilidoso que por vezes conseguia acreditar que era de fato uma vítima dos jogos traiçoeiros que o universo gostava de pregar. Por mais que dissesse que queria deixar Chanyeol para trás, era capaz de qualquer coisa para trazê-lo um pouco para perto de si. Tinha plena consciência disso, e por vezes, aquilo o irritava mais que tudo. 

— Odeio gostar de você, Park. Ainda não decidi se quero te beijar ou te jogar da ponte. 

— Eu posso escolher?  — Aquilo fez um sorriso crescer no rosto do mais baixo.  — Ah, ameaças de morte. Isso me faz lembrar dos velhos tempos. Vivíamos encrencados por causa das suas ideias estúpidas. 

— É, acho que eu levo o crédito por isso. 

— A palavra certa é ‘’culpa’’. 

Byun e Park já se conheciam há quase 15 anos, passaram de inimigos mortais para melhores amigos. Um enredo digno para um bom filme de comédia-romântica, o grande problema da história é que o final feliz pendeu mais para um dos lados. Deixando para trás um Baekhyun apaixonado pelo seu amigo. Correção, pelo seu amigo hetero. Ou como Baekhyun gostava de chamar; o garoto-que-roubou-seu-coração-e-beijava-garotas. Mas, Byun viu a necessidade de mudar essa nomenclatura por volta dos 20 anos, quando Chanyeol e ele acabaram indo parar no banheiro e fazendo coisas que melhores amigos provavelmente não deveriam fazer. E essa tradição se seguiu mesmo após o casamento. Estando bêbado ou sóbrio, Byun e Park era a melhor combinação que Baekhyun poderia pensar.

Baekhyun levou lentamente suas mãos em direção às de Chanyeol, mas foi interrompido pelo toque do telefone do mais alto. Se existir um Deus por aí, ele certamente tem algum tipo de senso de humor, porque ''Since I've Been Loving You'' nunca encaixou tão bem em uma cena. Sua esposa pediu para ele passar no supermercado na volta para casa. Chanyeol colocou Baekhyun dentro do táxi e pediu ao motorista que o levasse para casa; no caminho através do vidro, Baekhyun olhava Chanyeol ficando gradativamente para trás junto com as estrelas. Fechou os olhos, e desejou mais uma garrafa de soju. 

A música ainda preenchia sua cabeça. Hoje não havia dado certo, mas amanhã Baekhyun estava decidido a se afastar de Chanyeol. 

— Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good. I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you, let me tell you I really did the best I could.  _ [Todos tentam me avisar que você não me faz bem. Eu tenho tentado, Deus, me deixe te contar, me deixe te contar, eu realmente fiz o melhor que pude.]  _

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por chegar até aqui, espero que tenha gostado da história! O objetivo era ficar com 1k certinho, mas acabei me enrolando um pouco uahsuahsu Para os curiosos, a música no título e do final é Since I've Been Loving You do Led Zeppelin. Decidi colocar ela como ''música tema'' da história porque transmite muito bem a sensação de sufoco, seguido de um alivio momentâneo e então a sensação de sufoco outra vez, assim como Baekhyun se sente em relação ao Chanyeol. 
> 
> Foi uma oneshot bem simples, mas gostei bastante do resultado final. Nos vemos por aí!


End file.
